WQTZ's Best Call Ever
by istytehcrawk
Summary: The ladies of WQTZ love a good love story, and that's exactly what they get when Kurt Hummel calls in the day before his wedding.


Every Friday afternoon, the three ladies of WQTZ take over the station for a few hours, interrupting the normal onslaught of the latest pop hits to take love song requests. They always ask the callers to explain why they're requesting whichever song, and over the last few years they've heard it all, from young love to 60th anniversaries, lost loves to reunited lovers.

Their favorites, though, are couples getting ready to tie the knot, so when Intern Jenny answers one of the call lines in mid-September and Kurt Hummel (soon-to-be Hummel-_Anderson_) explains that he's about to marry his high school sweetheart, she immediately asks him to hold so she can get the attention of Intern Alyssa and the station manager, Megan, who actually talks to the callers on-air.

While the next series of songs plays, Jenny puts Kurt on speakerphone and all three of them squeal in delight as he tells the story of the high school sweethearts who met at just the right time and fell together gradually, one a bit in advance of the other.

When Megan goes back on the air to talk to another caller, Jenny and Alyssa stay on the line with Kurt, chatting about his job at Vogue and his classes at NYADA (and, of course, his pending nuptials). The station's other line rings, so Alyssa begrudgingly goes to answer it, asking all the usual questions to tease out the caller's unique story. Within about a minute, she's flailing her hands at Jenny and mouthing at her to put Kurt on hold while she does the same with her caller. "You're not going to believe this!" she shrieks as soon as they're both off the lines. "That caller? Is Kurt's fiance."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope," Alyssa replied with a satisfied smirk. "Blaine Anderson, soon-to-be _Hummel_-Anderson. Everything matches up. And the best part? He called in because he knows Kurt always listens to our show, but I don't think he has the slightest idea that Kurt's calling in, too. He said Kurt should be on his way to a spa in Chelsea with a few of his friends, so he'll be stuck in the car for a while."

"Megan is going to go bananas. Can we get them both on the air at the same time?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. You go tell Megan, and I'll get that part figured out."

Megan goes _apeshit_ with glee. "This is _perfect. _After the next commercial break, I'm going to talk to Kurt, and when I give you the signal, you'll patch Blaine through. It'll be radio magic." A few minutes later, she introduces Kurt. "Okay, first off, give me a little background. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Ooooh, a young'un. Are you a New York native, or an import?"

"No, Blaine and I are both from Ohio. We were both in show choir in high school, and we met when I went undercover – ineffectively – to spy on his group. I was..." Kurt chokes up a little, and his voice quavers when he speaks again. "It was Ohio, you know? Not the most accepting place. I was the only out kid at my school, and it was rough. He was the first openly gay person my age I'd ever met, and he supported me through some of the hardest times of my life. I never thought I'd meet someone like him, and then he just kind of fell into my life. He serenaded me the first time we met. I think I fell in love a little bit even then."

Megan can't help herself and lets out a quiet _awww_. "So, was this a whirlwind romance?"

Kurt laughs. "Uh, no. Not at all. It didn't take any time at _all_ for me to fall in love with him, but he was a little slow on the uptake. It took a bird dying for him to fall in love with me."

At Megan's confused "_What?!_" Kurt tells the story of the Warblers, their prized canary, and a Beatles song that opened a boy's eyes to the love that had been waiting for him for months. When he's done, she tells him they need to play another song but she wants to talk to him some more, so she puts him on hold again and tells Alyssa to apologize to Blaine for the wait and get him ready to talk.

The song comes to an end, and Megan brings Kurt back on the air. "Well, Kurt, I may have lied to you a bit earlier. I do want to talk to you some more, but I actually have an ulterior motive. You see, not long after you called in earlier, we received another phone call, from someone you might know. Alyssa, patch in the other line, please." Megan sees the second red light come on, indicating both lines are live.

"Hi, caller number two. What's your name?"

"I'm Blaine." Kurt gasps, and the girls all giggle. They expect him to pipe in, but he stays quiet.

"Hello, Blaine. What made you decide to call in today?"

"I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow, and I wanted you to play a song for him. It's not the normal kind of request you get on this show, but it's the first song I ever sang to him, on the day we met."

"And what song is that, Blaine?"

"Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream.'"

Megan gestured for Jenny to queue the song. "You're right, that is an unusual one for us, but I like it. Is there anything you'd like to say to Kurt before we play it?"

He pauses a moment, apparently in thought. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me have pudding at our wedding, even though it's not classy."

Kurt _cracks up_. "I love you, you giant dork," he replies once his laughter has settled and he has caught his breath. "Now hang up the phone so I can call you." Neither of them say goodbye to Megan, but she, Jenny, and Alyssa are too busy laughing to notice.


End file.
